Nitrome Wiki:Battle of the Week/Previous Results/2014
< back to the main Previous Results page This is a list of all battles in 2014. Polar Bear (Roller Polar) (11 votes) Polar bears (Snow Drift) (8 votes) Polar bears (Avalanche) (3 votes) Frost Bite series (10 votes) Ice Breaker series and Bad Ice-Cream series (4 votes) Roller Polar (3 votes) Cold Storage (2 votes) Snow Drift, Avalanche, Rubble Trouble Moscow, and Jack Frost (1 vote) Roller Polar (14 votes) Roly Poly (10 votes) Young Norse warrior (16 votes) Vampire hunter (10 votes) Flying man (12 votes) Sleepwalkers (4 votes) Trolls (Square Meal) (9 votes) Warlock (5 votes) Young Norse warrior (4 votes) Lockehorn (character) (3 votes) Super Stock Take (4 votes) Bump Battle Royale and Nitrome Must Die (3 votes) MewTube & Xeno Industries (4 votes) The Glassworks and Merlock Food Pharma (3 votes) Corp Inc. & Hot Air Balloon Travel Company & Castle Corp (1 vote) Warlock (11 votes) Wizard (Tiny Castle) and Wizard (Magic Touch) (3 votes) Sorcerers (1 vote) Spirits (7 votes) Nightmares (5 votes) Demons (4 votes) Pitchfork demons & Colour changing demons (2 votes) Boots (Bad Ice-Cream series) (7 votes) Boot (Hot Air series) (4 votes) Mat Annal (3 votes) Markus Heinel & Giuseppe Longo & Simon Hunter & Jon Annal & Stefan Ählin & Martin Wörister (1 vote) Helm & Jay Smith & Julien Cayot (0 votes) Cuboy (arms and legs) (26 votes) Cuboy (no arms and legs) (4 votes) Molotov (7 votes) Molotov (Nitrome Must Die) (5 votes) Rum bottles (3 votes) Kraken (9 votes) Hammerfest and Troll Marsh and Under Dwell (1 vote) Green squid (6 votes) Red squid (5 votes) Moon (7 votes) Chick (5 votes) Angry heads (3 votes) Hot Air (2 votes) Black Ball (1 vote) Grey tank (4 votes) Gold tank and green tank (3 votes) Silver tank (1 vote) Brown tank and beige tank (0 votes) Girl and Warlock (11 votes) Ditto (14 votes) Fat Cat (11 votes) Yin Yang (1 vote) Takeshi (Final Ninja) (14 votes) Spider (9 votes) Swindler (character) & Takeshi (Mega Mash) (0 votes) Yeti (Cold Storage) (12 votes) Uncle Rico (4 votes) Kapowski & Chimp (3 votes) Drill head squids (10 votes) Knights (Castle Corp) (5 votes) Shield orange enzymes (4 votes) Gun-Brick (2 votes) Train (Dirk Valentine) & Shield dark creatures & Spike head squids (1 vote) Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage (14 votes) Ice Breaker & Icebreaker: The Gathering (1 votes) Ice Breaker: The Red Clan (0 votes) Turnament (14 votes) Flue (12 votes) Test Subject Complete (10 votes) Hot Air Jr. (4 votes) Icebreaker: The Gathering & Rubble Trouble Moscow (2 votes) Bad Ice-Cream 3 (1 vote) Dancing bears (9 votes) Brutes (7 votes) Robotic pandas (4 votes) Polar bears (Snow Drift) (3 votes) Polar bears (Avalanche)(1 vote) Mini UFOs (7 votes) UFO (Bad Ice-Cream) (5 votes) UFOs (Mega Mash) (3 votes) Twang (8 votes) Enemy 585 (5 votes) Hot Air series & Rustyard & In the Dog House (3 votes) Onekey (2 votes) Roly Poly & Scribble (1 vote) Sandman (0 votes) Garry (12 votes) Barry (6 votes) Larry & Boss (4 votes) Toxic (character) (15 votes) Blast-Man Joe (character) (6 votes) Submarine (2 votes) Square Meal 2 (11 votes) Cheese Dreams direct sequel (3 votes) Enemy 585 2 (1 vote) Eggs (Bad Ice-Cream) (14 votes) Eggs (Chick Flick) (4 votes) Egg sacs & Egg arrows (3 votes) Takeshi (Mega Mash) (10 votes) Fluffykins (9 votes) Tetris blocks (7 votes) Smash & Faceball (3 votes) Xolstar & Balloon (character) (2 votes) Blast-Man Joe (character) (1 vote) Professor (22 votes) Foreman Buzz (5 votes) Boss (Rubble Trouble) (4 votes) Nitrome Boss (Nitrome Must Die) (3 votes) Nitrome Boss (Super Stock Take) (2 votes) Foreman White (1 vote) Others (0 votes) Hot Air Balloon Maker (13 votes) Hot Air Jr. (5 votes) Hot Air 2 (4 votes) Hot Air (3 votes) Hot Air Jr. Demo Dancing bears (18 votes) Sumo wrestlers (11 votes) Mat Annal (17 votes) Heather Stancliffe (3 votes) Red slimes (10 votes) Blue slimes (8 votes) Turquoise slimes (7 votes) Green slimes (0 votes) Robosquids (12 votes) Robotic squids (Toxic) & Robotic Squids (Bullethead) (6 votes) Planets (Cheese Dreams) ' (12 votes) 'Planets (Chisel) (5 votes) Planets (Space Hopper) (2 votes) Planets (Rockitty) (0 votes) Pufferfish ' (13 votes) 'Puffing monsters (5 votes) Puffing creatures (3 votes) Moon ' (17 votes) 'Ribbit (character) (3 votes) Chicks (2 votes) Bananas (Mutiny) ' (10 votes) 'Banana bomb (9 votes) Banana arrows (4 votes) Bananas (Bad Ice-Cream) (2 votes) Mimic green enzymes ' (24 votes) 'Mimic aliens (5 votes) Mimics (0 votes) Trains (Off The Rails) ' (15 votes) 'Trains (Dirk Valentine) (10 votes) Moo King ' (18 votes) 'Udder cows (16 votes) Space cows (2 votes) Cows (Fluffball) (0 votes) Ice cream characters ' (15 votes) 'Eskimo (12 votes) Vikings (7 votes) Rustyard ' (17 votes) 'Onekey (2 votes) Warlock ' (16 votes) 'Magneboy (15 votes) Lost moons ' (15 votes) 'Sun (9 votes) Mercury (4 votes) Saturn & Mars (3 votes) Balloon (character) ' (27 votes) 'Balloons (Power Up) (6 votes) Balloons (B.C. Bow Contest) (3 votes)